disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Thompson
Dame Emma Thompson, DBE, is a British actress, voice actress, comedian, screenwriter, author, and activist who is best known for her roles as Margaret Schlegel in Howard's End for which she earned an , and was nominated for her roles in The Remains of the Day, and In the Name of the Father, Elinor Dashwood in Ang Lee's period drama film Sense and Sensibility for which she garnered another nomination and won an ; making her the only person to have won an Oscar for both writing and acting, Sybill Trelawney in the ''Harry Potter'' franchise, and as Nanny McPhee in Nanny McPhee and its sequel, Nanny McPhee Returns, the latter of which was also scripted by her. Thompson is regarded as one of the UK's most acclaimed actresses and is known for her portrayals of enigmatic women, often in period dramas and literary adaptations, and playing matronly characters with a sense of wit. Her Disney roles include Captain Amelia in the 2002 Disney animated film, Treasure Planet, Queen Elinor in the 2012 Disney/Pixar film, Brave, P. L. Travers in the 2013 Disney biographical drama film, Saving Mr. Banks, and Mrs. Potts in the 2017 live-action adaptation of Beauty and the Beast. In May 2019, it was announced that Thompson will be playing an undisclosed role in the 101 Dalmatians live-action spin-off, Cruella.https://variety.com/2019/film/news/emma-thompson-cruella-emma-stone-disney-1203215057/ Disney Roles CaptainAmelia.jpg|'Captain Amelia' (Treasure Planet) Queen-Elinor-Brave.png|'Queen Elinor' (Brave) savingmrbanks.jpg|'P. L. Travers' (Saving Mr. Banks) Beauty-and-the-Beast-28.png|'Mrs. Potts' (Beauty and the Beast; 2017 live-action adaptation) Gallery Emma Thompson behind the scenes Brave.jpg|Emma Thompson behind the scenes of Brave. Saving-Mr.-Banks-Image-02-535x672.jpg|Emma Thompson at premiere of Saving Mr. Banks in December 2013. Emmathompson.jpg|Emma Thompson attending the 71st annual Golden Globes in January 2014 Emma Thompson BatB17 premiere.jpg|Emma Thompson at premiere of the Beauty and the Beast remake in March 2017. Emma Thompson 70th Cannes Fest.jpg|Emma Thompson attending the 70th annual Cannes Film Fest in May 2017. Trivia *Emma Thompson shares the following things with Emma Watson: **Both of them were born on April 15. **Their first names of both of them is Emma, and their respective surnames ends in "-son". **Both of them played in the Harry Potter movies. Also, both of them played in Beauty and the Beast from 2017 (Emma Thompson as Mrs. Potts and Emma Watson as Belle). ***In reference of the movie, they also share the same birthday with Luke Evans, who portrayed Gaston, and Nathan Mack, who portrayed Chip. **Both of them are famous British actresses. *Her character that she portrayed in Beauty and the Beast, Mrs. Potts, was voiced by Angela Lansbury in the 1991 animated film of the same name. Interestingly, both of them are British actresses. **Coincidentally, Thompson portrayed P. L. Travers in the biopic about the production of the 1964's Mary Poppins, Saving Mr. Banks; whereas Lansbury played the Balloon Lady in its 2018 sequel, Mary Poppins Returns. **In addition, both Thompson and Lansbury also collaborated in Nanny McPhee (2005), as well as played the role of Mrs. Lovett in their respective theater productions of Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (Thompson played the part in the 2014 Lincoln Center play, whereas Lansbury portrayed the part in the 1979 Broadway play). *Thompson reprised the role of Mrs. Potts in a sketch that was based on Beauty and the Beast in an episode of the NBC show Saturday Night Live. References External links * * es:Emma Thompson fr:Emma Thompson pt-br:Emma Thompson zh:埃玛·汤普逊 Category:1950s births Category:Actresses Category:Voice actresses Category:Singers Category:Annie Award Nominated Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Brave Category:Saving Mr. Banks Category:Treasure Planet Category:European people Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:British people Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:People Category:Females Category:Comedians Category:Authors Category:Screenwriters